


The Nanny

by miss_ute



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, I know I shouldn't but, I need to write this, Modern AU, Turnadette - Freeform, this will have 10 chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_ute/pseuds/miss_ute
Summary: ...
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Patrick Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29





	1. Dr Turner

“No, no Jack! You can’t do this to me! We’ve promised me!’’ Shelagh raised her voice into her phone the moment she closed her flat door behind her. “My interview is in less than 30 minutes!!’’ She paced up and down the hall, not quite believing that her ex had once again managed to prove himself to be the worst person in the entire world! “No, I can’t take her with me!...What do you mean why not?!!”

She had no idea how she had managed to stay in a relationship with such an idiot for 5 long years before finally packing her things and leaving his sorry ass about 6 months ago. This time for good. “Were you always this stupid or did the last bimbo make you this way!?” She really could not believe what the man she had once thought she loved, suggested to her, “You can’t just leave a 2-year-old all by herself, Jack!! She is a human being not a fucking cat, for god’s sake!!” was the last thing she yelled back before ending the call.

“Shitface!” Shelagh cursed under her breath as she rested her back against the wall. Feeling hot tears gathering in her eyes, she forced herself to close them and take a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. After weeks of looking for any kind of job, she had finally managed to schedule an interview in the local pub. It wasn’t much, but with her savings running out, she needed the money! Needed some kind of stability for herself and her little girl. Especially after the year they had had.

“Fucking idiot!” she punched the hard surface behind her with her first, when the first tear could not be stopped from falling down her cheek. She was so mad!...but mostly scared! Scared of not doing enough! Scared for her little girl’s future, who was peacefully having her afternoon nap in her little room, with no idea what of a mess her mother was being right now.

“Is everything alright?” a deep voice pulled her back into reality and made her open her eyes in the next moment.

“Oh, god, Dr Turner! I’m so sorry!” she quickly said and brushed the falling tear away with her palm, embarrassed by the fact her upstairs neighbour found her in this state.

“What’s happened?” He climbed the last five stairs to reach her. The last thing he could imagine coming home from shopping, was finding the lovely Miss Mannion crying in the middle of the hall.

“Is it Angela?” he worriedly asked when she did not answer him. The two of them hadn't really interacted much since Shelagh had moved into the flat below his, with her young daughter four months ago. Not until he had knocked on her door in the middle of the night a little over a month ago. The night Angela could not stop crying from the pain caused by her teething, and he had offered to take a look at the little girl.

“No, no she’s fine, thank you.” she forced herself to smile. The last thing Shelagh wanted was to burden him with her problems. He’d wasted enough of his time on them already. “It’s nothing, really.” She tried to brush it off but it didn’t work.

“Well, I’m sorry if I’m being too blunt, but it doesn’t look like nothing.” He gently said and took a step closer to her. With her wearing only her slippers she looked almost tiny standing in front of him. “Here.” He let go of his shopping bag, pulled a handkerchief out of his inner pocket and offered it to her.

“Thank you.” She gave him a weak smile and took it without any fight. They did not know each other that well, but his kindness made her feel just a bit better about the whole thing.

‘’You can keep it,’’ he politely said. She wiped her face and pushed her glasses from her head back to her nose. ‘’Look, you don’t need to tell me what’s going on, but at least tell me if there is anything, I can do to make it better.’’

‘’It’s just…’’ she took a deep breath, still not sure if she should bother him with her mess of a life, but the look he was giving her, told her he really wanted to help. ‘’It’s Jack, my ex. I have a job. Well, an interview in like 20 minutes. He was supposed to come over and stay with Angela. But apparently him taking his new girlfriend to the cinema is more important than us being evicted in the next month, because I won’t be able to pay my rent.’’ She shook her head feeling like a complete fool for believing he was ever going to change. ‘’And I have no one to call who could babysit her.’’ Her voice started to break all of sudden. It was simply too much! With all her family and friends back in Scotland, she had absolutely no one to lean on! She was all alone! And no matter she always tried to be strong, enough was enough!

‘’Come here.’’ He opened his arms for her and Shelagh did not hesitate for one second or debate if she should move away from him or simply let him hold her.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ she cried into his jacket. It felt so nice to feel another human’s warmth against her after all this time. She had countless cuddles with her little girl, but this was something completely different. 

‘’It’s okay.’’ His arms tightly held her and he simply let her cry out whatever she was feeling.

‘’I’m so sorry,’’ she said after a few moments of just letting herself be held by his strong arms.

‘’Better?’’ he warmly asked with his hands running up and down her back.

‘’Yes, thank you.’’ She slightly moved away and looked up. It was the first time she managed to have a better look at him, and to be completely honest he was quite handsome. A little older than she was, but his bright hazel eyes made him look a lot younger than he probably was. ‘’Oh, my god, your jacket.’’ She sniffed and tried to wipe her snot and tears from the material, ‘’I’m sorry!’’

‘’Don’t worry about it.’’ He laughed and placed his hand over hers, stopping her from what she was doing.

‘’But, I…’’

‘’Really, it’s okay. It’s just a jacket,’’ he honestly replied, not wanting to make her feel embarrassed.

‘’Thank you for this. I needed it,’’ she admitted, suddenly more than aware of the weight of his hand resting over hers.

‘’Go on, then.’’ He finally let go of her hand and saw he had confused her with his words.

‘’What?’’

‘’Your interview. Go.’’

‘’Wh-what are you talking about? I’ve told you, I have no one t-…’’

‘’I’ll stay with her.’’ He cut her off, catching her completely unprepared for what he was offering to do for her.

‘’I-I can’t ask you to…’’

‘’You’re not.’’

‘’But…’’

‘’Just go.’’ He reassured her, ‘’Look, I know you have no reason to trust me with your only child, but I promise you she’ll be fine. Here…’’ he pulled his business card out of his wallet and handed it to her, ‘’…you can call me anytime you want. We can even video chat so you can make sure she’s alright. Just go and get that job.’’

Taking the card from him, her eyes run over his name - Dr P. Turner, before looking back at him, ‘’This is all very sweet of you, but my bus left like 5 minutes ago and I wouldn’t make it time even if I ran there.’’

‘’Take this then.’’ His hand dug into his pocket and pulled a car key out of it.

‘’Dr Turner, I can’t…’’

‘’Can you drive?’’

‘’Yes, but…’’

‘’So, take it. It’s the black MG6 parked in front of the building.’’ He gave her the loveliest smile she had ever seen in her life. Quietly staring at him, she could not believe what he was saying to her. Except for that one night, he had helped with Angela, the two of them had not spoken much before or even after. He was a complete stranger to her. All she knew about him was he was a doctor and that he lived in the flat above hers.

Trusting men had never brought her any good, but there was something in his eyes that made her trust him. It was crazy, but she had seen the way he had been with Angela that night. He had even taken his time and come over to check on her in the following days after. ‘’My little girl means everything to me, Dr Turner. If anything would have happened to her I-…’’

‘’I promise you, she’ll be fine.’’ He once again calmly said, hoping she would trust him no matter how hard it might be.

‘’O-Okay.’’ Shelagh finally agreed and took the key from him. ‘’I promise I’ll be back in an hour.’’

‘’Just go.’’ He laughed as she walked into her flat to put her shoes on and grab her purse.

‘’She should be up in about 10 minutes.’’ She said out of breath when she came running out of her daughter's room, after checking on her and kissing her goodbye before leaving. ‘’Her food is in the fridge…’’ she started to say while writing her own phone number down on a scrap of paper, ‘’…she might ask you to read her a story. She loves Beatrix Potter, but please make sure it’s Mrs Tiggy Winkle or Flopsy Bunnies, no Squirrel Nutkin. And…oh, god! Do you know how to change a nappy? We are in the middle of potty training, but she still has one when she sleeps and I…’’

‘’We’ll be fine, just go already.’’

‘’Okay, okay! Amm, thank you!’’ She leaned in and without even thinking placed a kiss on his cheek, ‘’Thank you!!’’ she once again said with a shaky voice, when she realized what she had done. But he didn’t seem to mind.

‘’Good luck!’’ was all he said back, and watched her run down the stairs before disappearing into her flat.


	2. Najemnina

After almost missing her interview and being stuck in the evening rush hour for almost 2 hours, Shelagh was finally home. Carefully parking Dr Turner’s car on its regular spot - she still could not believe he let her take it, she made sure she locked it twice before she started making her way inside.

Walking down the narrow path she could see a soft light illuminating her living room on the third floor, and could not help but smile. It’s been so long since there was someone waiting for her to come home, no matter if she knew the charming Dr Turner wasn’t her boyfriend or a husband. He was a stranger to her, but any woman would have no problem falling for him, if they saw the cute photos and videos, he had kept sending her while she was away. Her phone was packed with material of her sweet girl giggling and their smiling selfies, and she’d been away less than five hours. 

After almost running up the staircase, Shelagh stepped into the warmth of her little flat and was instantly greeted with a soft music coming from the direction of the living room. ‘’I’m back.’’ She called, but there was no answer. ‘’Dr Turner?’’ she tried again as she walked down the hall, doing her best to not to start panicking.

‘’Dr Tur-…?’’ she froze in place and had to cover her mouth with her palm to stop herself from gasping aloud, when she saw the sweetest image in front of her. Dr Turner’s fine form was spread down the length of her small yellow couch, with Angela comfortably laying across his chest, his hand making sure she could not slip from his hold and hurt herself.

With them both asleep, Shelagh took a moment to look at him. To _really_ look at him. With his reading glasses resting on his nose, undone tie and his shirt sleeves rolled up, he looked quite the handsome devil. ‘Don’t go there, Shelagh! Just don’t!’ She mentally kicked herself. After the whole drama with Jack, the last thing she needed in her life right now was a new relationship…no matter how her neighbour made her feel right now!

No matter she would love to simply let them spend the night on the couch, she did not have the heart for Dr Turner to wake up in the morning, only to have his poor back hurting. Especially with the way his legs were hanging over the damn thing. Quietly walking closer, she could see Beatrix Potter’s book laying on the floor, with his strong hand dangling just above it. Putting the book on the coffee table, Shelagh kneeled down and had to chuckle when she could hear his soft snores mixing with her daughter’s deep breathing.

‘’Dr Turner?’’ Her hand gently shook his shoulder, not wanting to scare him, but nothing happened. He kept sleeping, dead to the world the same way her little girl was. Shelagh tried it a couple of times more, but it was no use. He mumbled something in protest, but that was about it. All until, Shelagh reached for the sleeping toddler in an attempt to pick her up.

‘’What’s-…oh, hel-hello.’’ His deep voice filled the room the moment he could feel a sudden absence of Angela’s weight off his body.

‘’Hi.’’ Shelagh whispered back as Angela cuddled into her mother’s hold, without waking up. ‘’I’m so sorry I’m late.’’

‘’No, no, it’s okay.’’ He replied with a sleepy voice, feeling kind of embarrassed by the fact he had somehow managed to fall asleep. ‘’What’s the time?’’

‘’Something over eight.’’ Shelagh smiled at him, especially when he sat up and could see his hair sticking out in all directions in the air. He really was adorable.

‘’Oh, god, I’m sorry,…’’ he wanted to apologize but she didn’t let him, ‘’Don’t be.’’ There really was nothing to be sorry about. He had literally saved her by stepping in as the nanny for today, and she couldn't care less if he had dozed off on her couch. Angela was safe and in one piece, and that was all that mattered to her.

‘’I’ll just put her in bed and be right back.’’ She informed him before disappearing out of the room for almost 20 minutes before she came back and found him in the kitchen, leaning onto the counter with a mug of hot tea in his hand.

‘’Everything okay?’’

‘’Yes, yes, thank you.’’ Shelagh nodded and took the mug he handed her. She could see he had pulled his reading glasses on top of his head, but at her luck he had not redone his tie or had bothered to cover his strong forearms, ‘’I just, I-I sang to her.’’

‘’Oh?’’

‘’It’s kind of our thing before bed.’’ Her simple explanation brought a smile on his face without even knowing why.

‘’I’m sorry I was so late, but…’’ Shelagh started after a few moments of comfortable silence between them, feeling the need to explain herself but he didn’t want to hear it, ‘’Oh, don’t worry about it, I’ve had a blast.’’

‘’I hope she wasn’t too much for you.’’ Angela was most of the time pretty much a very calm and easy to handle toddler, but her energy level was sometimes a little too much, even for Shelagh.

‘’All I can say is that I’ve spent a really nice afternoon with the young Miss Mannion.’’ He wasn’t lying, ‘’She’s a good kid.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ Shelagh had no idea why his words made her blush. She knew he was right. Angela was good. The only good thing that had come from her relationship with Jack, and she could not be more thankful to have her in her life. ‘’And thank you for today.’’

‘’Anytime.’’ He said as reassuring as he knew how, hoping she knew he was being serious. With everything going on at work, spending an afternoon with a toddler and forgetting about his troubles, made him feel relaxed and somehow energized.

‘’Thak-…’’ a set of barely heard knocks on the front door stopped her from thanking him again.

‘’Good, it’s here!’’ he placed the mug on the counter and walked past her.

‘’What is?’’

‘’Your dinner.’’ He simply said, relieved that whoever was delivering the food had been informed not to use the doorbell because of a sleeping toddler in the flat. Just as he had asked while placing an order over the phone.

Shelagh had no idea what he was talking about, not until she walked after him and saw him pay for the biggest pizza box she had ever seen in her life. ‘’Just keep the change. Bye.’’ He sweetly said and closed the door.

‘’Just to make clear, I’d love to make you a home-made meal, but I’m rubbish when it comes to cooking, so I hope this will do.’’

‘’You’ve order us a pizza?’’ she really could not believe what she was seeing. In all her years being with Jack, the damn idiot had never cooked or even ordered anything for her. It was something very simple but it meant so much to her.

‘’Well, I've order _you_ a pizza, but I can join if you want me to. I just thought you might be, you know, hungry?’’ He got worried for a second when he saw the way she was looking at him, ‘’Not a pizza fan?’’ he added when she kept staring at him not saying a single word. How stupid was he!? Maybe she wasn’t hungry! Maybe she just wanted him to leave and leave her alone!

‘’No, no.’’ She snapped out of it, ‘’I mean yes! I'm a big fan! Please, join me! Thank you." She blabbered, "I just don’t understand why.’’

‘’What do you mean why?’’ He walked to her, the pizza box the only thing separating them, ‘’I guess you’ve not had dinner, right?’’

‘’Right.’’

‘’And we have to celebrate your new job with something, don't you think? What's a better way to do that than with a pizza?’’ he tried to make her smile, but for some reason it didn’t work.

‘’I didn’t get it.’’ She turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.

‘’What?’’

‘’The job. I didn’t get it.’’

‘’Idiots!’’ he said with whole seriousness as he walked behind her. ‘’What’s happened?’’

‘’It’s started fine. More than fine really.’’ She started to explain as she pulled two plates and two pairs of cutlery out of the cabinets, before joining him behind the table. ‘’All until, I’ve told them I have a two year old waiting for me at home.’’

‘’What?! They can't not hire you for having a child! They don't even have the right to ask you about...!" he looked up at her in the middle of opening the pizza box.

'’They haven't. I've told them myself.'’ No matter how good she could be behind the bar, Shelagh knew she could not afford someone to babysit Angela during her night shifts. Not right now anyway. ‘’I don’t even know why I went. I knew they would want me to work all hours of the day, and I knew I couldn't… I'm such a mess! A stupi-..."

‘’You're not a mess…'’ his left hand flew on top of hers before he could even think about what was proper and what wasn’t. But she didn’t mind. The same way he didn’t when she had kissed him on his cheek just a few hours ago.

“Oh, but I think I am.” She sadly chuckled as the warmth of his skin warmed her own. 

“No.” He shook his head in disagreement, “You might be struggling but you are not a mess, Shelagh.” He never called her by her first name. Until now she wasn’t even sure if he knew it.

“You are doing your best in the hardest situation which a single parent could get itself.” His dark eyes were almost glued to her bright ones. “A blind man could see how much you love that little girl and no matter I don’t know the whole story, I can see you try your best to make sure she has everything. You are doing your best, and that doesn’t make you a mess or stupid...it makes you brave.”

“I...”

“You are a good mum, Shelagh.” He said to her, well aware it was all she needed to know. Or at least what he had once wanted to hear from someone, anyone. “Job or no job.”

“Thank you.” She had no idea how he knew it, but it felt really nice to hear him say that. “It doesn’t change the fact my rent is due in one week and this job was my last chance to pay it, but thank you.”

‘’About that…’’ he suddenly got a little uncomfortable and removed his hand away from hers. He had thought about the way he was going to tell her without offending her but could not think of anything.

‘’What?’’ she would be lying if she said that his worried look bothered her more than the sudden move of his hand. He was so damn warm! So, so, so soft! And the way he brushed his thumb up and down a couple of times, made Shelagh feel all sorts of things she knew she shouldn’t be feeling!

“Mr Buckle stopped by while you were away.’’

‘’Oh, god! He’s kicking us out, isn't he?!’’ a cold sweat ran down her spine as he mentioned their landlord’s name. Mr Buckle was a very pleasant man, but she had asked him to give her just a little more time to get the money three times already.

‘’No, no.’’ he quickly said as he saw panic in her eyes, ‘’He just…ammm, I’ve done something!’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Well, I…’’ he had no idea how she was going to react, is she going to yell at him? Simply slap him for getting his nose into her business? Ask him to leave? He really couldn’t know, but he knew why he had done what he had done. He had been in her shoes years ago! He'd had the same worries she had. ‘’…I’ve kind of paid your rent for the next three months.’’

‘’Wha-…?’’ Shelagh wasn’t sure she was hearing him right. He’s paid her rent? He’s paid her rent for THE NEXT THREE FUCKING MONTHS??! ‘’Y-You did what?’’ she asked, her voice barely audible.

‘’I’ve paid your rent for the next three months.’’

‘’Dr Turner, you can’-…’’

‘’Patrick.’’

‘’I’m sorry?’’

‘’My name is Patrick.’’ Was that a smirk she was seeing? Shelagh stared at him, still not believing what he had done for her! Three months' worth of rent was a lot of money. ‘’Patrick…’’ she started again, feeling kind of weird calling him by his name, ‘’...that’s very sweet of you, but I don’t think I can…’’

‘’You can. Because I know how it is.’’ He once again interrupted her, glad she did not lose her temper or anything worse, ‘’I don’t think you know but...I’m a single father myself.’’

‘’You are?’’

‘’Yes. I have a son. Timothy. He is away at boarding school right now but… You see, you and Angela are I and Timothy, thirteen years ago. His mum’s died when he was just one year old…’’

‘’ _Patrick_ …’’ it was time for her hand to cover his, ‘’I’m so sorry.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ Patrick gave her a weak smile and continued with his story, ‘’I was still in med school when we found out she had cancer. Untreatable kind, unfortunately.’’ No matter it had happened almost fourteen years ago it was still hard to talk about it, ‘’And in 6 months she was gone. Just like that.’’ their fingers somehow intertwined while he talked, ‘’She was gone and I stayed alone with a baby who had no idea where his mother disappeared to. A broke med student with no one to help him. So, that’s why I’m helping you. Not because I feel sorry for you or want anything from you in return, but because I know how hard it can get. I know how it feels when you have nothing, when you want to give your child the best and simply can’t! I’m helping you because I would give everything I’d had if somebody offered me help when I’d needed it.’’

She could hear passion mixed with pain in his voice but it didn’t stop him.

‘’And don’t even think of paying me back, you hear? I don’t want it. Not a penny.’’

‘’But…’’

‘’ _Not a penny._ ’’ He looked directly into her eyes and Shelagh knew he wasn’t bluffing. He was simply trying to be nice. Do something no one had ever done for him. She could feel a lot of things regarding what he had done, but right now all she felt was gratitude. Patrick Turner was a good man, and it was exactly what was missing from Shelagh’s whole life. A good man with a kind heart. A man who was able to do something for all the right reasons.

‘’Thank you.’’ was all she said at the end, no matter that a simple thank you would never be enough.

‘’You’re welcome.’’ Patrick smiled, ‘’Now, shall we eat this before it gets cold?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Shelagh returned the smile and took the first bite.


	3. Ljubka

“It’s open!” Shelagh called when the sound of the doorbell filled her flat. She didn’t have to ask who was at the door...she knew it was him. It’d been almost a month since Dr Tur-...Patrick had so willingly paid for her rent. And ever since that evening, the two of them had started spending more and more time together. Little walks in the park just around their apartment building, a few innocent drinks at her place after she had come home from yet another unsuccessful job interview feeling frustrated, but so thankful that Patrick had been more than happy to babysit her little girl while she was away.

“It’s me!” his charming voice sent a wave of goose bumps down her skin. Shelagh would be lying if she denied the fact he somehow managed to bring the butterflies in her stomach back to life every time she layed her eyes on him. It had nothing to do with the fact he stubbornly refused to let her pay him back for the rent, when she would finally get a job, but with the fact that Patrick Turner was a genuinely very good guy - understanding, polite, respectful, bright, funn-...Shelagh had no idea how he could be still single.

“Hello, you two!” Patrick stepped into the living room and found them sitting on a rug, playing with some wooden cubes.

“PATIK!!” Angela almost lost it when she saw who it was. Instantly forgetting about what she and her mummy were doing, she pulled herself up from the floor and ran to him as fast as her short chubby legs could take her.

“Hello, gorgeous!” Patrick leaned down, picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek, “And how, may I ask, is my favourite girl doing today?!”

“Good!” Angela answered him, her hands literally locked around his neck not letting go for a second. It had taken only one babysitting for her to be sold on the new nanny. 

“We are getting there.” Shelagh knew it was a simple common cold, but it still worried her to see Angela feeling unwell. 

“She feels okay.” Patrick said as he could feel her cold forehead against his warm cheek.

“Her temperature is down, but her nose is still a little bit stuffy.”

“She should be her old self in a couple of days.” With Angela still in his hold, he made her way to Shelagh and sat down next to her with an ease. “How about you? You look a little pale?” His free hand flew to her forehead but did not detect anything unusual.

“I’m fine. Just a little bit tired, I guess.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You’ve already done enough, Patrick.” Shelagh smiled at him, enjoying his closeness, enjoying the weight of his knee resting against hers.

“It was really no bother, Shelagh.” He didn’t do much, just checked on them almost every day for the last few days, wanting to make sure they were doing okay and got her some groceries over the week. To be completely honest he felt just a little bit bad about the fact he had used Angela’s innocent cold as an excuse to see more of them...of her. But he couldn’t help himself. Not only because Shelagh was down to earth, nice, funny, bright and absolutely gorgeous, but because her company made him feel alive again. Made him feel like his old self. He might not be ready to admit it to anyone, especially to himself, but Patrick knew Shelagh was starting to make him feel something he didn’t feel since Tim’s mother.

“Bother or no bother, thank you for everything," Shelagh sincerely said, “And I mean everything.”

“How many times must I tell you to forget about the rent money, Shelagh.” He loved saying her name so openly, absolutely adored it. “It’s just money.”

“But...”

“No buts.” 

“No butsss.” Angela repeated after him while safely sitting between his legs once again being busy with her colourful cubes.

“See?” Patrick chuckled, glad that at least one of the Mannion girls was on his side, “No buts.”

“Okay, but...”

“A-a, no buts, Shelagh.” He playfully insisted and with the way he smiled at her, Shelagh had to let go.

“Would you at least stay for dinner then? As a thank you for everything you have done for us.” She offered, hoping he would say yes.

“Actually...” Patrick started “...no.”

“Oh,...o-okay.” No matter she tried to hide it, he could see his answer disappointed her.

“No, no I mean, I can’t.” He quickly explained and added. “And neither can you.”

“What do you mean neither can l?” her disappointed face turned into a curious one in a millisecond. What was he up to?

“Well, you won’t be home to be able to make it.” He bit his inner cheek, enjoying the way she was staring at him.

“Where else should I be?”

“At a job interview.”

“What job interview?” she really had no idea what he was on about.

"The one I'm driving you to."

"Patrick…"

“Okay, listen...” he carefully turned his body to her, gently moving Angela with him who didn’t even flinch at the sudden movement, “...please don’t be mad at me for once again not talking to you before doing this but...”

“I thought we said no more buts.” Shelagh playfully cut him, interested to hear what he had done.

“Well, yes, but..."

“Patrick...”

“Stop it.” He laughed and she quickly joined, “The thing is I kind of put down your name for tonight’s interview for a receptionist at my practice.”

“You what?”

“You see Miss Higgins, our current receptionist, is retiring in a few weeks and...” he started to explain himself when Shelagh interrupted him.

“Receptionist? But I have no experience, especially in...”

“Look,...” he took her hand in his, ‘’...you might not have any experience, but you are organized and flexible and quick, kind and patient. You have all the right qualities to be the perfect medical receptionist, Shelagh.” He wanted to calm her down, “If you do get it, don’t worry about the medical side of the job. Miss Higgins will make sure you are well trained and ready for the job before she leaves. And if it makes you feel any better I have no say in the matter. Miss Higgins is the only one who will decide who will get this job. No one even knows we know each other.” He somehow knew she would hate to feel she got a job via connection. And he was right.

He did it again, Shelagh thought to herself while still staring at him, not quite believing what he had done. No matter the truth was in fact very simple. He had seen Miss Higgins making a list of candidates and had thought of her lovely neighbour. Surely there was no harm in trying? She had attended many interviews in the last couple of weeks, why shouldn’t she at least give it a try of getting this one?

“Ammm...” no matter she knew she had no chance of actually getting the job, she had to admit she felt quite excited about the possibility of working by his side every day, “...when is it?” she carefully asked at the end. There really was not a single reason not to give it a go. She was desperately in need of a job, simple as that.

“In two hours.”

“IN TWO HOURS!? PATRICK?!” she got on her feet so quickly even Angela got startled, “How in the world am I going to get ready in only two hours?” he could hear a mix of panic and excitement in her voice.

“Shelagh...” Patrick stood up in an attempt of calming her down, leaving Angela behind, “...all you have to do is change your clothes and that’s it.”

“Change my clothes?” Shelagh chuckled, not believing what she was hearing.

“Yeah.” he nodded his head with a smile playing along his face, “What?”

“I think I need more than just a change of clothes, Patrick.”

“Like what?” he frowned his eyebrow in confusion.

“Like a shower, and maybe, you know, some makeup? I look a mess.”

“You look lovely.” The words left his mouth before he could stop himself, and took both of them by surprise, “I mean, ammm, I meant...you know...” he could feel a blush creeping up his neck, afraid he said too much, “...you look fine. I mean...you don’t smell or anything...” SHUT UP, PATRICK!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!! SHUUUT UP!!!!

After silently looking at him for a few seconds, which for poor Patrick felt like years, Shelagh burst into laughter. “Would you mind staying with Angela while I get ready?” she asked as normal as it was possible, no matter she thought her head was about to explode...HE THOUGHT SHE WAS LOVELY!! LOVELY! HER HANDSOME CHARMING NEIGHBOUR THOUGHT SHE, SHELAGH MANNION, WAS LOVELY!!! L-O-V-E-L-Y!!!!!!!!

“Yes, yes sure!” Patrick quickly replied, glad he got away with it so easily. Lovely? She was far more than just lovely!

“I’ll try to be quick.”

“Okay.” His eyes stayed on her until she disappeared out of the room, and was able to let go of the breath he had no idea he was holding when a click let him know she closed the bathroom door behind her. “I’m an idiot, right?” he looked down at Angela who gave him a smile and offered him a cube, “She is more than just lovely you know?” he sat down next to her. “But don’t tell her I’ve said that. It’ll be our little secret, alright?”

“Ight.” Angela replied as she knew exactly what her new best friend just told her.

🧸🧸🧸

“Harley Street? You work on Harley Street!” if Angela wasn't sleeping in the back seat, Shelagh would ask her question a lot louder.

“Kind of.” Patrick gave her a weak smile.

“Oh, my god.” No wonder he was able to pay three months worth of rent for her and didn’t want her to pay him back. “Patrick amm, I don’t know your middle name Turner, why didn’t you tell me? This is not a Harley Street kind of dress!” She ran her palms down her dark blue knee length dress, suddenly feeling insecure of herself, “And I’m wearing flats!”

“Just go in.” Was all he said, afraid he was going to be too honest if he would say how she really looked in that damn dress of hers! Which was absolutely beautiful, especially with her hair piled neatly on top of her head, framing her face in the best possible way.

“I don’t think I can.” She was a simple girl from a small Scottish village, she surely could not fit with people who work and come to Harley Street!

“Shelagh,...” his hand covered hers resting on her lap “...just go in...”

“But..”

“We’ve said no buts.” He smiled, “Just be calm, cool, collected and professional, and you’ll be perfectly alright. Miss Higgins is going to love you.”

“Calm, cool, collected and professional, you say?” she looked at him feeling nervous, still not sure about any of this.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” She took a deep breath, his calmness making her feel a little better. Cool, calm, collected and professional, she repeated to herself a couple of times before finally deciding she was going to do this. Maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad! Patrick worked here, and she lov-...liked Patrick.

“You don’t need to go if it makes you feel that...” he knew she was going to do brilliant, but it was not worth it if it made her feel anxious and bad about herself.

“No, no, I’m going. Thank you.” Shelagh smiled at him, “Are you going to be okay?” She turned around to check on Angela who was still dead to the world, napping in her little car seat, clutching to the brown teddy bear Patrick had given her less than a week ago.

“We’ll be just fine.” Patrick reassured her and gently squeezed her hand.

“Cool, calm, collected and professional, right?”

“Right.” He smiled at her.

“Okay...” Shelagh unfastened her seat belt, “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it Shelagh."

“Just...”

“Okay, good luck.”

“Thanks.” She took another deep breath and got out of the car.

Patrick watched her walk up the three stairs, pushed on the bell and disappeared through the black door in the next moment. He knew Miss Higgins could be strict and a little terrifying at times, but he had no doubt Shelagh was more than capable of winning her over.

Resting his head back on the seat, he closed his eyes and waited. 10 minutes passed, and then another 10 and another 10...but Shelagh was still not back. The whole hour went by when Patrick started to worry.

“Where is she?” he whispered to himself while more than awake Angela sat on his lap, trying to push on the horn, but wasn’t being strong enough to repeat the sound Patrick had caused, when he accidentally pushed his elbow into the horn and made her giggle for almost 10 minutes straight.

Checking his watch, Patrick decided he was going to give her additional ten minutes before going in.

But it wasn’t necessary. Because in the next moment Shelagh finally walked out of the building and into his car.

“Finally.” Patrick worriedly said as she closed the door and made herself comfortable before Angela crawled over Patrick’s lap and into her mother’s arms. “So? How did it go?” he impatiently asked when she still did not say a word.

Looking at him, the only thing Shelagh said “Dinner’s on me!”

**Author's Note:**

> beta: weshallc! HVALA! xoxox


End file.
